A printing system may include a printhead to apply a printing fluid on a substrate or print media in a printing zone, in order to form a plot or image, and a platen to support the print media in the printing zone. The printhead may apply the printing fluid in successive swaths or passes over the print media along a first direction, and the print media may be advanced on the platen between swaths, in a second direction at right angles to the first direction.
The quality of the printed image depends on a number of factors, including the accuracy in the positioning on the printing fluid on the print media. This accuracy in its turn may depend inter alia on the shape of the print media under the printhead, i.e. on the height or distance between the print media and the printhead.